A variety of implantable medical devices for delivering a therapy and/or monitoring a physiological condition have been clinically implanted or proposed for clinical implantation in patients. Implantable medical devices may deliver electrical stimulation or drug therapy to, and/or monitor conditions associated with, the heart, muscle, nerve, brain, stomach or other organs or tissue, as examples. Implantable medical devices may include or be coupled to one or more physiological sensors, which may be used in conjunction with the device to monitor signals related to various physiological conditions from which a patient state or the need for a therapy can be assessed.
Some implantable medical devices may employ one or more elongated electrical leads carrying stimulation electrodes, sense electrodes, and/or other sensors. Implantable medical leads may be configured to allow electrodes or other sensors to be positioned at desired locations for delivery of stimulation or sensing. For example, electrodes or sensors may be carried at a distal portion of a lead. A proximal portion of the lead may be coupled to an implantable medical device housing, which may contain circuitry such as stimulation generation and/or sensing circuitry. Other implantable medical devices may employ one or more catheters through which the devices deliver a therapeutic fluid to a target site within a patient. Examples of such implantable medical devices include heart monitors, pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), myostimulators, neurostimulators, therapeutic fluid delivery devices, insulin pumps, and glucose monitors.
Pressure sensors may be employed in conjunction with implantable medical devices as physiological sensors configured to detect changes in blood pressure. Example pressure sensors that may be useful for measuring blood pressure may employ capacitive, piezoelectric, piezoresistive, electromagnetic, optical, resonant-frequency, or thermal methods of pressure transduction.